Malfunctions and abnormalities that may occur in the cardiovascular system, if not diagnosed and appropriately treated or remedied, may progressively decrease the ability of the cardiovascular system to supply, inter alia, sufficient oxygen to satisfy the coronary oxygen demand when the individual encounters stress. Currently, methods such as cardiography based on electromagnetic phenomena related to cardiac activity, echocardiography, and cardiography based on cardiovascular motion are used in the identification and assessment of various cardiac malfunctions and abnormalities. A well-known example of the cardiography based on electromagnetic phenomena related to cardiac activity is the electrocardiography “ECG”, and examples of the cardiography based on cardiovascular motion are ballistocardiography “BCG” and seismocardiography “SCG”. The echocardiography provides images of sections of the heart and can provide comprehensive information about the structure and function of the heart, but requires expensive equipment and specialised operating personnel. The ECG provides a fairly rapid electrical assessment of the heart but an inconveniency related to the ECG is the need to attach electrodes to the skin of the individual, which may result in skin irritation especially in long lasting and/or frequently repeating use. On the other hand, certain cardiac malfunctions and abnormalities such as, for example, atrial fibrillation may require long lasting and/or repetitive measuring of cardiograph data. The cardiography based on cardiovascular motion involves measurement of a signal indicative of cardiovascular motion. Earlier, the signal was obtained while an individual lay on a bed that was provided with an apparatus for measuring movements or there was a facilitating apparatus that was attached across the shin area of the legs. Currently, the signal can be obtained using small sensor elements, e.g. accelerometers, which are suitable for measuring minute movements which are representative of movements of the heart.
FIGS. 1a and 1b show the relationship between rhythmic electrical functions and related cardiovascular motions. FIG. 1a shows an example of an ECG waveform and FIG. 1b shows a waveform of an exemplifying signal indicative of cardiovascular motion and measured with an accelerometer in the “head-to-foot”-direction that is typically referred to as the y-direction. For the sake of illustrative purposes, a brief explanation of basic heart functions is provided below.
The heart includes four chambers. The right atrium is interconnected with the right ventricle by the tricuspid valve, and the left atrium is interconnected with the left ventricle by the mitral valve. Blood is delivered to the right atrium from the upper half of the body via the superior vena cava, and from the lower half of the body via the inferior vena cava. The tricuspid valve is opened by concurrent contraction of the right atrium myocardium and the right ventricular papillary muscles thereby allowing blood flow from the right atrium into the right ventricle. Then the tricuspid valve closes when the papillary muscles relax. When the myocardium of the right ventricle contracts, blood is forced from the right ventricle through the pulmonary valve into the pulmonary artery which delivers the blood into the lungs wherein it is oxygenated. The oxygenated blood is then delivered to the left atrium via pulmonary veins. The oxygenated blood flows from the left atrium into the left ventricle when the mitral valve is opened by concurrent contraction of the left atrium myocardium and the left ventricular papillary muscles thereby allowing blood flow from the left atrium into the left ventricle. Then the mitral valve is closed when the papillary muscles relax. The oxygenated blood is then forced out from the left ventricle through the aortic valve into the aorta which delivers the oxygenated blood to the peripheral vascular system.
Each heart-beat period involves three major stages: the atrial systole, the ventricular systole and the cardiac diastole. The atrial systole is the period of contraction of the heart muscles encompassing the right and left atria. Both atria contract concurrently with the papillary muscle contraction thereby forcing open the tricuspid valve and the mitral valve. The electrical activity, i.e. the electrical systole, which stimulates the muscle tissue of the chambers of the heart to make them contract begins in the sinoatrial node located in the right atrium. The conduction electrical depolarization continues to travel as a wave downwards, leftwards, and posteriorly through both atria depolarising each atrial muscle cell in turn. This propagation of charge can be seen as the P-wave on the ECG waveform shown in FIG. 1a. This is closely followed by mechanical contraction of the atria that is detected as an impact which corresponds to the h-peak of the waveform shown in FIG. 1b and to a recoil which corresponds to the i-valley of the waveform shown in FIG. 1b. When the right and left atria begin to contract, there is a high velocity flow of blood into the right and left ventricles, which is represented by the j-peak on the waveform shown in FIG. 1b. The continuing atrial contraction, when the tricuspid valve begins to close, causes an additional lower velocity flow of blood into the right and left ventricles. The additional flow of blood is called the “atrial kick”, which corresponds to the “a-a1”-wave complex in the waveform shown in FIG. 1b. After the atria are emptied, the tricuspid and mitral valves close thereby giving rise to the downward g-wave on the waveform shown in FIG. 1b. The ventricular systole is the contraction of the muscles of the left and right ventricles, and is caused by the electrical depolarization of the ventricular myocardia giving rise to the “Q-R-S”-wave complex in the ECG waveform shown in FIG. 1a. The downward Q-wave is caused by the downward flow of depolarisation through the septum along a specialized group of cells called “the bundle of His”. The R-peak is caused by depolarization of the ventricular muscle tissue, and the S-wave is produced by depolarization of the heart tissue between the atria and ventricles. As the depolarization travels down the septum and throughout the ventricular myocardia, the atria and sinoatrial node start to polarise. The closing of the tricuspid and mitral valves mark the beginning of ventricular systole and cause the first part of the “lub-dub” sound made by the heart as it beats. This sound is typically known as the “first heart tone”. When the electrical depolarization of the ventricular myocardia peaks, the atrioventricular “AV” septum separating the right and left ventricles contracts causing an impact, which corresponds to the H-peak on the waveform shown in FIG. 1b, and a recoil which corresponds to the I-valley on the waveform shown in FIG. 1b. The ventricular contraction forces the blood from the right ventricle into the pulmonary artery through the pulmonary valve, and from the left ventricle into the aorta through the aortic valve under very high velocity thereby causing the J-peak on the waveform shown in FIG. 1b. The deceleration of blood flow from the left ventricle into the aorta causes the downward K-wave on the waveform shown in FIG. 1b. When the left ventricle empties, its pressure falls below the pressure in the aorta and the aortic valve closes. Similarly, when the pressure in the right ventricle falls below the pressure in the pulmonary artery, the pulmonary valve closes. The second part of the “lub-dub” sound, which is typically known as the “second heart tone”, is caused by the closure of the pulmonary and aortic valves at the end of ventricular systole thereby causing the upward L-wave on the waveform shown in FIG. 1b. Concurrently with the closing of the pulmonary and aortic valves, the atrioventricular “AV” septum relaxes and moves upward, and the ventricular myocardia is re-polarized giving rise to the T-wave on the ECG waveform shown in FIG. 1a. The cardiac diastole, which includes the atrial diastole and the ventricular diastole, is the period when the heart relaxes after contraction and prepares for being refilled with circulating blood. Atrial diastole is when the right and left atria are relaxing, and the ventricular diastole is when the right and left ventricles are relaxing. During the period of the atrial diastole, the right atrium is re-filled by deoxygenated blood while the left atrium is re-filled with oxygenated blood. Re-filling of the atria causes the downward M-wave on the waveform shown in FIG. 1b early in the diastole which coincides with repolarization of the bundle of His cells, which is shown as the U-wave in the ECG waveform. When the right and left atria are filled to their maximum capacities, the reflux of blood against the tricuspid valve and mitral valve cause the upward N-wave on the waveform shown in FIG. 1b. 
Publication WO2012149652 describes a method for assessment of cardiac contractility in a subject by recording precordial acceleration signals.
Publication US2008194975 describes a method for monitoring an individual's physiological condition and detecting abnormalities therein. The method comprises concurrently receiving a first signal that is an ECG signal and a second signal indicative of cardiovascular motion.
Analysis of waveforms indicative of cardiovascular motion is typically performed visually by qualified diagnosticians in order to distinguish abnormal cardiovascular function from normal cases. In many cases, however, it may be challenging to find out certain cardiac malfunctions and abnormalities, such as for example atrial fibrillation, by visual analysis. Thus, a need exists for methods and apparatuses for determining information indicative of cardiac malfunctions and abnormalities.